


dnf one shots

by teddybearprincess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Come Swallowing, DNF, Dry Humping, Grinding, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pillow riding, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, going to hell for this one lads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybearprincess/pseuds/teddybearprincess
Summary: just some one shots cuz im yeah...this is one my wattpad but it might get taken down (karlwya)1/1.2: (Based off of a stream bbh had) where george fell asleep on call, but in this he starts having a particular dream, causing him to make some noise. Dream goes to his room and saves him his career. (if yk what im sayin ha ha..)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say except for context that dream team lives together in this

"George fell asleep?" Dream asked, leaning back in his chair. It had been a few hours since Bad had started his stream, so it was getting late. Dream was feeling tired himself in all honesty. He figured he would head out in a few more minutes. "Yeah seems like it." Bad replied.

On the call was only him, Bad, Skeppy and George. Dream looked at the time, reading almost 2 am. "Bad, I think I'm gonna head out," Dream yawned, running his fingers through his hair.

"Noo," Bad whined, "Just stay on a little longer, I'm almost done building, then I'm ending."

Skeppy and Bad continued exchanging words, as they were focused on their build in the game.

Just as Dream was about to speak, a quiet groan was heard. Fortunately it was while Bad and Skeppy had been speaking, so he hoped he was the only one who heard it, rather than the 60 thousand veiwers. He also didn't bother to say anything, knowing it was George moving in his sleep or something.

That is, until it happened again. This time, louder.

The chat had began to notice this time, spamming question marks and asking who it was, some suspecting George since he was the only one sleeping.

Dream panicked, not wanting his friend to be exposed like this on a livestream.

Dream began spamming in their discord chat. He was unable to kick George out of the call, since he wasn't the one to make the groupchat.

Dream: Bad end the stream or leave the call.

"Dre-am" George's voice had moaned quietly, but loud enough to be heard. Dream stood up from his chair, making a loud noise then made a run for George's room that was on the lower level.

Bad had finally noticed the occasional moaning in the call, though he didn't think much of it. He even thought if it as a joke, only to reply with a 'language'. He also didnt bother looking in the dicord chat. Something he did notice was the Twitch chat.

"Why is the chat spamming Dream?" Bad asked, genuinely curious.

"Bad look in discord." Skeppy called, seriously.

Bad almost immediately left the call, beginning to wrap it up with his stream. He realized whatever he heard was not a joke, but tried to explain to the viewers who heard it. "Sorry guys," he laughed dryly, "George is being a little muffin head joking around like that. We thought he was asleep." He lied, saying his goodbyes and more until he ended.

Dream opened the door to Georges room, picking up his phone and trying to unlock his phone, until he gave up and just shut it off completely.

"What are you doing in here?" George awoke, asking softly as he rubbed his eyes, completely oblivious to what had just went down.

"Oh you don't know?"

George had a visibly confused expression, "No...?"

Dream brought his gaze down. Specifically down to the tent that had formed in his pants. George's eyes followed his noticing the same thing. Suddenly his dream had all come back to him. George gasped in disbelief, knowing there was only one reason Dream had to have come into his room.

"Have fun moaning my name like that on call? In front of thousands of people? You'll be lucky if people believe whatever Bad said to cover up your mess."

George stood up from the bed, wanting to go to his computer to check if what he thinks is true, "Wait Dream, please tell me you're joking."

"I can show you the vod if you want."

George's face flushed of embarassment, knowing it must've been true.

Dream followed the other, taking a step closer, "So how was it?" he asked, George stepping back with ever step forward Dream took.

"What do you mean?" George avoided eye contact.

"Don't play dumb."

George was suddenly against the wall, pinned by the taller male, one arm over top his head as the other brought its way to George's chin. "I'm right here, not over there." He said, bringing his face to his own. He slipped his knee between George's legs, able to feel he was still hard.

"So come on, tell me about your little dream you had." Dream demanded, glancing down.

"I-It was noth—" He inhaled sharply, being cut off by the sudden pressure Dream's knee had been giving him in his lower area. George's head dropped, gripping onto Dreams shirt, attempting to push him away, even though he was enjoying it.

His muscles had given up on him. Dream raised his knee, just absolutey enjoying the sight infront of him.

"Nng-" George bit his lip, putting in effort to be as quiet as possible. His hips bucked foward, moving all on their own. George craved further friction.

"Did you do this in your dream, George?" Dream smirked, tliting his head to the side.

The shorter moaned once again, this time louder. George immediately slapped his hand over his mouth, in embarassment.

Dream took a hand off the wall, placing it under George's chin to look at him, "Don't keep it in. We're the only ones here. Sapnap doesn't come back until two days from now since he's at Karl's."

George paused his small desperate movements, completing the eye contact with the other. His gaze made its way down to his lips. Dream quickly noticed, connecting them and declaring an entrance to deepen the kiss, which was immediately granted. George felt like he was melting, mouth being invaded until the other pulled away, a string of saliva in between. George whined, wanting more.

Dream carried the other to the bed, climbing on top of him with one leg in between. Their lips connected once again. Dream slithered his hand under George's shirt. A shiver went down his spine from the cold touch of Dream's hand "Dre—ah," he shuddered from the sudden pinch.

He pulled away from George, taking a good look at the flushed male underneath him, before going back in. "You're so pretty, George." Dream whispered, pulling his shirt up before leaving a trail of kisses down.

Dream could feel the two legs hugging his own as he sat back up, "Come on baby boy, spread your legs for me." he cooed.

George shakily obeyed. "How are you feeling down here?" Dream hummed, groping the buldge through his sweatpants.

"S-Stop!" George whimpered, gripping onto the sheets below him.

"Oh you want me to stop? I'll stop."


	2. 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation, but it gets REAAAAL graphic. ill have you be warned ok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ugly.  
> jk ur so pretty
> 
> ALSO WANNA SAY i cannot bring myself both physically and mentally to proof read this because well youll see.... but if stuff doesn't make sense or things are spelt wrong i apologize in advance!!!!!! 
> 
> k bye im going to hell

"You want me to stop?" Dream asked, standing over top of George, legs tangled. George's hands covered almost all of his face except his eyes, embarassed. He didn't actually want him to stop, and he knew Dream was just teasing him to edge him a bit.

"I could just make you hump your pillow you know. Is that what you want?" He says, looking down on the other. Dream could see the growing erection beneath him, as well as hearing the quiet whimper George had let out.

"Dream no—wait I didnt mean it, please..." George whined. He was desperate to get some sort of friction. His own bulge grew painfully, bucking his hips forward, but Dream moved slightly, no longer being able to reach him.

"No, seriously. Show me how desperate you are."

George's heart rate began to pick up, as well as his breathing. He knew exactly what Dream was asking of him, and didn't exactly hate it. George sat up, feeling the burning gaze that followed his every movement. He looked back up hesitantly to Dream, not saying a single word back. Dream raised his eyebrows in a way that said 'go on'. George shakily reached for his pillow, placing it between his legs. His hips stuttered as soon as he brushed against the soft material.

Just as George was about to grind down, Dream stopped him. "Wait," he adjusted his own position, sitting criss-cross as he leaned back on to his hands, "take off the sweats."

George's face flushed with embarassment, but obliged regardless. He was left with thin briefs now. Dream smirked, almost letting out a laugh at how hard the other was. He thought it was adorable. George continued to where he was before, straddling the pillow and grinding down hard into the pillow. He groaned at the semi satisfaction the pillow gave him, but it surely wasn't enough.

He struggled trying to find a rhythm that would please him best. But he soon came to a pause, which Dream quickly noticed.

"Did I say you could stop?" he asked.

George whined, clenching the fabric as his thighs hugged the pillow between his legs. He shook his head lazily, beginning to roll his hips once again. His pace began to pick up, and he was starting to feel more desperate to finish. Small moans echoed throughout the room, Dream grew harder by the second, turned on by the sight in front of him.

"Baby, are you gonna come untouched?" Dream says, leaning forward to the boy and putting a hand on his shaky thigh. He rubbed his thigh slowly up and down, feeling like electricity to George.

"Y-Yeah..." George stuttered. Hands roamed his sensitive body, whimpering at the slightest touch he could get.

He's so close, Dream smirked, noticing George was grinding down hard into the pillow, tears prickling at his eyes. His heart hammered against his chest, a hot sensation rose in the pit of his stomach, "Dream—hng, I-I'm gonna... come."

The fabric rubbed against his dick. He attempted keeping a steady pace, as well as trying to create the movements that were most satisfying. George humped faster at the pillow, looking like an animal in heat. 

"Go on baby, come for me then," Dream cooed into his ear.

George rode out his release, stuttering his hips onto the pillow. He locked his arms straight on the pillow, exhausted. He hung his head lazily looking down as he panted. Dream pulled him in tight to his chest, George was too tired to return the embrace. 

"You did so good," Dream assured, stroking the back of his head lightly. He could feel the loud heart beat from George beginning to slow. His small chest had been rising and falling against his own. 

He shakily moved onto the others lap, where Dream sat cross legged and straddled him. George rested his head in the crook of Dream's neck, both of them not saying a word for a few moments.

A creak in the bed echoed through the room as George slightly adjusted himself to move closer up to the other. He felt a hard sensation pressing up against his stomach as he decided on a position. At first it didn't exactly process, but then it clicked as he softly moved against it. Dream dropped his head, squeezing George closer to him, not wanting him to be teased. He bit his lip, trying not to give in to the sensation. 

George moved back slightly to see Dream's expression. He placed his hand just below his chin, bringing his face up to look at him. Dream refused to complete eye contact with the other, purposefully looking away, a little embarrassed that George found out this way. 

"Dream you're hard," George smirked, pecking a quick kiss on Dream's lip. He grabbed the clothed dick, squeezing it until Dream had reached for George's wrist to stop him. They both looked up to each other, George tilting his head in confusion. Dream didn't say anything, silence filling the room. 

The smaller moved back from his spot, giving more room in between the two. Dream's hand was still gently hanging onto George's, thinking he was going somewhere, even though he wasn't. He was still also fully clothed whereas George only still had his boxers and shirt on. Dream adjusted his position hanging one leg off of the bed, while the other was still folded in. 

He glided his free hand on the soft fabric, making its way near his crotch, causing Dream to flinch, "S-Stop," Dream gasped. George continued to feel up the other, putting his hand under Dream's shirt, the back of his hand ghosting over the skin on his lower stomach. 

"Dream why don't you show me how you masturbate, I'm curious." George asked, leaning back onto the palms of his hands. Dream gulped hard, looking for any sign of a joke on George's face, unable to find any. "Or do you not know how to?" George says.

Dream doesn't say anything in response, causing the other to roll his eyes. He leans forward, making a swift hand movement down to the waist of Dream's sweats. George wriggled out of Dream's grasp, pulling the hem forward and grabbing onto the dick. Dream throws his head back, hips bucking up a little in an instant at the feeling, letting out a quiet whimper.

George grinned at the sight, "Wow Dream, you're so wet." he says, stroking the length. George goes slow. Purposefully slow. Enough to make the other whine at the lack of movement. He tried reaching for it himself, but his hand was slapped away on the spot. George rubbed his thumb over the slit, oozing pre-cum. He reached for the lube that had been taken out, now taking Dream's hand and pouring a suitable amount into his hand.

"Show me how you do it," George says innocently. He wanted to see this. Dream would always be the one to do the teasing, and now it was his chance to turn the tables. Dream also wasn't saying much either, but that was all because of his embarrassment. He sat there for a moment, lube in his hand as he hesitated to put his hand down his pants.

"Wait, take it off," George encouraged, "I want to see you."

Dream complied, taking his sweats and boxers off in a smooth but shaky movement. He returned to the previous position he had been sitting in before, looking up to George for reassurance. He gave him a certain look, Dream knowing exactly what he was saying without words. He took off his shirt, followed by a satisfied smile on George's face. Dream seemed like such a vulnerable person right now, especially while obeying everything that he was being told to do. 

His breath hitched at the sudden contact. He was so painfully hard, and George was all for it to watch get himself off. Dream bit his lip, leaning forward into his own touch. His face was lifted up by the other, being brought in with a deep hungry kiss. George's tongue invaded Dream's, exploring every inch of it. The smaller moaned into the kiss as Dream did just the same thing back to him. George moved his hand to the base of Dream's cock, replacing the other set of hands. He could feel him twitching in his hand as he tightened the grip. Dream pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, cursing under his breath at the burning feeling that pooled in his stomach. 

George sped up his stroking, sounds of squelching from the lube sounded through the room. Dream whined when George suddenly stopped, only to see him smirking like a brat at him, while Dream's face was flushed, "George p-please," he says, thrusting himself into George's hand.

"Oh did you wanna come?" George smiled, leaning to Dream's ear. He held his thumb over the slit, "then come."

Dream threw in his back grunting at the throbbing pain. George glided his finger from the base of his cock, the growing anticipation Dream was having was a nightmare. 

He suddenly felt warm heat surrounding half of his dick. Dream looked down, noticing George had been sucking him off. He licked around the base, soon trying to put it all in him. George wondered why it felt like Dream was getting bigger by the second, as if it wasn't already big enough.

Dream grabbed George's hair shoving his face down all the way. George moaned at the feeling at the back of his throat, sending vibrations to the cock. He swirled his tongue around, before bobbing his head up and down on the length.

"G-George I'm gonna—" Dream gasped, throwing his head back in pleasure. He looked back down to George, who looked back up to him as he sat up. George wiped his thumb over the corner of his mouth, licking it then smiling.

"George!" Dream nearly shouted, panicking, "That's dirty!" 

He could only laugh at the reaction.


End file.
